Beauty of the Heart
by Amora
Summary: Syaoran is cursed for his attempted avocation of clan leader. Ugly, grusome, and shunned by society, only one thing can save him: true love...
1. The Boy With Two Faces

*I don't own Card Captor Sakura  
  
*AU  
  
Beauty of the Heart  
  
Chapter 1 - The Boy With Two Faces  
  
Amora  
  
*****Hong Kong*****  
  
"Li Xiaolang! Show yourself immediately!"  
  
Syaoran grimaced at his hiding place. The elder's lackeys were combing the mansion for him. Peeking from behind the statue, he saw someone run past him to the left. Gritting his teeth, he made a break for it.  
  
'Come on! Run faster you idiot!' Syaoran chastised himself. Within seconds, the back door was in sight. His joy was immediately cut short as he was quickly surrounded by guards who swarmed from outside and behind him. 'Damnit...'  
  
"Halt! In the name of the Li Clan elders, you are to be brought before them. Preferably alive but that can easily be changed." As the head guard proclaimed this, twenty men drew their guns and leveled them at Syaoran. Taking a look around, he knew the odds were almost nil that he would survive if he resisted. Sighing, he got down on one knee. Instantly, he felt a blunt object on the back of his head before falling on the floor letting darkness take him.  
  
*****  
  
"Get up Li Xiaolang!" A stern voice broke Syaoran out of his unconsciousness. Looking up, he saw the face of Li Qing, the head elder. When Syaoran didn't comply, he was roughly kicked in the side by a guard. Grimacing, Syaoran looked at the person who had just kicked him. There was a smirk of his face as if he were enjoying this.  
  
"I said get up!" Li Qing commanded again. As Syaoran got up from his prone position, he stumbled and fell. Somehow, his center of gravity had changed drastically. He tried again but realized that he was out of breath.  
  
'What the hell is going on?' Syaoran mentally yelled. After another few failed attempts, he was dragged up. Looking at the elders, he saw them grinning evilly. 'Something is going on. But what?'  
  
Li Qing slowly made his way back to chair reserved for him and motioned for Syaoran. "Sit Xiaolang." Looking apprehensive, Syaoran slowly made his way over to the table where the elders were sitting. After his first few steps, Syaoran realized that he somehow weighed much more than he usually did. Looking down, he was startled to realize that his stomach protruded over his belt and blocked his vision of his feet. With his mouth open and a shocked expression on his face, Syaoran turned to the elders who were now withholding their chuckles.  
  
"Since you choose not to sit, we will discuss things as you stand there." Li Qing started. Then all traces of mirth and humor disappeared from the faces of the elders. They were once again stoic and expressionless. "As the future leader of the Li Clan-"  
  
"I do not want to be leader!" Syaoran interrupted. His face was showing his emotions openly. He willingly disobeyed what his training had taught him. He would do anything to be disqualified for a leader.  
  
"I see. Then as punishment for your attempted avocation of the position of leader of the Li Clan, you will be punished. You will still be assigned the normal task of sealing the Clow Cards that are in Tomoeda Japan. In addition to that, however, your appearance will be altered to what it currently is. You will be shunned by most and be found disgusting by others. Your appearance will only return to normal when you are in the vicinity of a Clow Card."  
  
Getting over his shock of the news, Syaoran glared at each elder. "And what makes you think I will participate in this conspiracy of yours?"  
  
Li Qing smiled. "If you do not follow our orders, your transformation will be permanent. You have forty days to seal all of the cards. If you don't then you will forever be trapped in that hideous body of yours."  
  
Syaoran glared once more before wobbling out of the room.  
  
"Will Xiaolang be able to break the curse we put on him?" One of the other elders asked Qing.  
  
"I don't think so." Qing said with confidence. "There are fifty-two cards and it is highly unlikely that they will even appear once every day. Even if they do, he would still fall twelve days short of his goal."  
  
"So that is the only way to break the curse?"  
  
"No..." Qing bit his lip but then remembered how Syaoran looks and relaxed. "There is another way but we don't even have to bother with that. The possibility of that happening is infinitely close to nil."  
  
"What are you talking about?" The others demanded.  
  
"The only other way to break the curse is through the heart. No girl in her right mind would fall in love with Xiaolang. We have absolute nothing to worry about."  
  
*****  
  
Syaoran quickly slipped out of his house as fast as his new body would take him. He had glanced at the mirror in his bathroom and was horrified. Normally, he had no idea how he looked, but as he stared into the mirror he came to a devastating discovery. He had lost an entire foot in height and now stood at a mere 5'1. His normal glowing amber gaze was replaced by a dull lifeless brown. His eyes were set way too far apart and his nose pointed up in the most unattractive way. When he tried to smile, dimples appeared across his face but did nothing to cover the pimple outburst. His was missing three front teeth and the rest were out of alignment and black with plaque and tarter buildup.  
  
As Syaoran grimaced at his own reflection, he was lost at a word to describe what he saw. At first it had been 'Ugly' but he soon discovered how shallow the word was. Other words like repulsive, gruesome, and hideous came to mind. They came close but there is no word that truly describes what he thought of himself.  
  
Shaking off the thought, Syaoran quickly hailed for a cab to the airport. He couldn't face his family like this. He would have to succeed in his mission. As another cab passed him on heedlessly, he realized that he was scaring away the drivers. In desperation, he donned a hood that covered most of his face. Finally a cab stopped for him to hail.  
  
"I'd like to go to the airport please." Syaoran said with a voice not yet familiar to him. It was an octave higher than his normal voice and sounded squeaky and annoying. The cab driver raised an eyebrow.  
  
"Alright kid. Get in. I hope you fit in the back seat." The driver said. As they took off, Syaoran took one last look at his home.  
  
'I can't come back here until I succeed. I can't face anyone looking like this. I would be an embarrassment to the entire clan!' Syaoran thought sadly as he rode silently to the airport. The cab driver looked in the mirror from time to time and sighed. He knew what kind of life the kid in the back was going to lead. He had seen him under the hood but hadn't said anything.  
  
"Alright we're here. What terminal do you want to go in?"  
  
"International please." After arriving, Syaoran took out a wad of bills and handed them to the driver and left. As he walked through security, guards ordered him to remove his hood. As he did, the others did a double take.  
  
"Alright! Put that shit back on!" The guard yelled and backed away. "Freak..." he muttered under his breath but loud enough for Syaoran to hear him. Sighing, he continued to the ticket counter.  
  
'I guess this is the treatment I should expect from everyone.' Syaoran thought sadly. His attempt to buy a ticket was no different. The salesperson immediately switched to another booth and practically ordered the next customer in line to immediately come forth. When Syaoran realized that nobody would sell him a ticket, he walked to the e-ticket machine and purchased one himself.  
  
Along the way to his terminal, Syaoran groaned as people stared at him or pointed and laughed. The comments ranged from "Oh my god! He's so ugly!" to "What is that thing?". As he finally sat down at the waiting terminal, the people in the vicinity of five seats immediately got up and moved elsewhere.  
  
After another fifteen minutes, the boarding began. As Syaoran attempted to board with the first class passengers, he was roughly shoved aside by security personnel. The only thing that saved him was the first class ticket that he was holding.  
  
"What's a punk like you doing with a first class ticket?" The boarding attendant demanded. She was nervous and stood partially behind security.  
  
"I bought it just a few minutes ago. I have the receipt right here." Syaoran tried to explain. The attendant bit her lips and reluctantly let him on the plane. Taking this opportunity, Syaoran rushed on the plane to avoid other unnecessary attention. As he boarded the plane, flight attendants gave him dirty looks. The other first class passengers stared in shock as Syaoran entered their cabin, but he sat down wordlessly.  
  
"Can I see your ticket please?" An attendant demanded. It was painfully obvious to Syaoran that he was the only one being asked for his ticket but he took it out and presented it. As the plane was in mid- flight, Syaoran attempted to sleep but every time he dozed off, someone bumped into him on purpose or spat on him. Soon, he gave up all attempts of sleep. Soon they landed and Syaoran attempted to get a first look at Japan.  
  
Unfortunately, Syaoran received the same treatment a he did in Hong Kong. Even in the insanely crowded airport, people avoided him like the plague. Most walked the other way to avoid coming too close to him.  
  
'On the bright side,' Syaoran thought. "I have plenty of room to move as I please.' On the way out, he was again scrutinized by security. Once outside, hailing a cab proved difficult. Only by holding cash in front of greedy cab drivers was he able to get a ride. The ride to Tomoeda was completely silent except for the occasional grumble from the driver about being reimbursed for his kindness.  
  
Finding himself dropped in the middle of a residential neighborhood, Syaoran proceeded to look for a place to live. Landlord after landlord took one look at Syaoran and threw him out of their complexes. After nearly twenty tries, Syaoran wondered into an old and worn building that looked condemned. Taking a chance and entering it, he was surprised that it still held occupants. An old lady came to the counter and offered him a toothless smile.  
  
"You've come to the right place! I have just the apartment for you!" the landlady exclaimed.  
  
"What do you mean right place?"  
  
"Well have you taken a look in the mirror recently? Most other places are too snobby for the likes of us. Everyone who lives here can be considered a social outcast."  
  
"I see." Syaoran replied. "I'll take it." After finding his room and opening the door, Syaoran looked around at his new home. It needed severe maintenance and repairs. It was furnished but the decorations were plain and unattractive. The twin-sized bed beckoned Syaoran after a long trip and he instantly laid down.  
  
'Tomorrow.' Syaoran vowed. 'I will get those cards. I can't let the elders win. They will pay for what they did...' He closed his eyes and slept.  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
End of Chapter 1  
  
Scenes from chapter 2:  
  
"Our normal price for this is $199 but since it's you I'll give it to you for $799. Take it or leave it."  
  
"What! You want to enroll in my school? Hahaha! Name one reason why I should!"  
  
"I really feel sorry for him..."  
  
"I am Li Xiaolang, and you Card of Clow, are mine!" 


	2. Quick to be Judged

*I don't own Card Captor Sakura  
  
*AU  
  
Beauty of the Heart  
  
Chapter 2 - Quick to be Judged  
  
Amora  
  
*******Tomoeda*******  
  
Syaoran groaned as the morning light pierced through his defenses. Squinting to his left, he realized that he didn't have an alarm clock. With some difficulty, he sat up and went to take a shower. As he passed the bathroom mirror, the horrors of the day before crashed into him full force. It wasn't a dream. Every embarrassing and humiliating moment was reality.  
  
Groaning at what was to come, Syaoran mentally prepared himself for the countless mental and physical jibes. Looking down, he realized that his old clothes no longer fit. He had shrunk in height but had doubled his original waist size. He would need to go shopping for clothes before anything else.  
  
As Syaoran wandered to the lobby of the complex, the landlady gave him another toothless smile.  
  
"Good morning! If you're looking for breakfast, I'll advise you to go to the Hiiragizawa Café that's three blocks from here. It's the only restaurant around here that will serve people like us. The others are too snobbish for their own good."  
  
At this Syaoran narrowed his eyes. "Surely people can't be THAT narrow-minded..."  
  
"Take my advice. I've seen many like you who have suffered from society's ignorance and judgment. The results aren't pretty. They usually suffer from chronic depression or something worse."  
  
Syaoran nodded. 'When this is over,' he vowed, 'I'm going to do everything I can to change what people like me have to go through. Nobody deserves to suffer through this.' As he stepped out the door, the old lady looked quizzically at him. There had been such fire in his eyes. She could tell that he was determined to make changes. She sighed sadly as she thought of what would happen to him.  
  
"Hey you! Get outta here!" A shop owner yelled and threw Syaoran out when he tried to ask for directions. As the other customers glared at him for making a scene, Syaoran nodded solemnly and walked out with his head bowed. Rounding the corner, he saw a bright blue sign that marked the place he was looking for. Hiiragizawa Café.  
  
"Welcome to the Hiiragizawa Café sir! Er...you are a sir right?" A hostess greeted. When Syaoran growled, she nervously apologized and led him to his seat. As he was handed a menu, Syaoran took the opportunity to look around.  
  
The place was very well decorated. With its crystal chandeliers and marble flooring, it could pass for a high-class haven. In the middle of the café stood a white marble fountain that strangely resembled a digital camera. Syaoran blinked several times but the image remained the same.  
  
'The owner must be loaded.' Syaoran thought to himself as he scrutinized the customers. A majority he could easily pick out as the social elite with their sharp tuxes and slick hair. Others were normal families enjoying their Sunday mornings. Feeling out of place, Syaoran immediately looked down at his menu. Hopefully nobody noticed him as he sat in a tiny booth off to the side.  
  
"How are you doing today Sir?" Syaoran's thought were interrupted by an enigmatic voice that contained a deep English accent. Looking up, he saw someone with piercing blue eyes and wavy purple hair. A small smile donned the face of the newcomer lighting it up with mystery. "I highly suggest the Oaxacan Chocolate Mocha Cake."  
  
Syaoran stared at the newcomer for a moment before grinning. "I believe I will. Thank you for the suggestion."  
  
"It was my pleasure sir. May I sit down?" Syaoran raised his eyebrow and nodded. As the stranger took his seat, Syaoran examined him once more. Even though Syaoran was no expert in how men appeared, he had no doubt that this man in front of him would be found 'dashing' by women everywhere. Why he was associating with someone of Syaoran's appearance was baffling.  
  
"I hope you like our establishment." As Syaoran looked at him quizzically, he continued. "I am Eriol Hiiragizawa."  
  
"H-Hiiragizawa? You're the owner?" Syaoran managed to choke out before coughing up the water he just drank. As he stared at the stranger incredulously, a grin appeared on Eriol's face.  
  
"Don't be surprised. Not many people recognize me. Not even all the employees know who I am."  
  
Syaoran nodded. "I see. But why are you associating with the likes of me? It would hurt your status if we are seen together."  
  
Eriol scoffed at this. "Nobody knows who I am remember? And even if they do, what does it matter to me what they think?"  
  
After hearing those words, Syaoran smiled and held out his hand. "My name is Li Syaoran. It's a pleasure to meet you. I'm glad that there's some decent people left in this world after all."  
  
Taking the offered hand, Eriol shook it. "Are you new to this area Li-kun?"  
  
"I just arrived in Tomoeda yesterday. I'm transferring here from Hong Kong for a few months. Where is the nearest high school?"  
  
Eriol looked thoughtful for a moment before replying. "It's Seijou. That's the school I attend. I want to continue my education even though I- " he was cut off by yelling.  
  
"Hey Hiiragizawa!" came a rough voice from the front side of the café. Both Eriol and Syaoran turned to face a pair of dark brown eyes glaring at him. "I want you to stay the hell away from my girlfriend!"  
  
Eriol rolled his eyes. "Of course Tsuyoshi." He said sarcastically. "I would never dream of coming between the two of you."  
  
As Tsuyoshi turned his attention from Eriol to Syaoran, he smirked. "What the hell are you doing Hiiragizawa? You shouldn't lower yourself to a state where you associate with genetic malfunctions like that!" he said gesturing towards Syaoran. At this, every eye in the restaurant turned towards the trio and silence ensured.  
  
"I'd appreciate if you didn't talk about my customers like that. It's very rude." Eriol said calmly. He stared at Tsuyoshi until the latter broke eye contact. With one final glare towards Syaoran, Tsuyoshi turned and left kicking the entrance open. Eriol sighed and turned back to Syaoran.  
  
"I guess everyone knows who you are now." Syaoran said slowly. "Well arigatou anyway." Eriol started to reply but he was cut off. "So what was he talking about?"  
  
"That baka thinks I'm going for his girlfriend. He can't get it through his thick head that I already have one. Maybe he can't get over the fact that our girlfriends are best friends with each other and I hang out with them both."  
  
Syaoran chuckled. "Well I have to go register for school. Thanks for your company Hiiragizawa-kun. I'll see you at school." Eriol nodded and they shook hands once more before Syaoran got up and left. As soon as he was out of sight, the hostess came over and approached Eriol.  
  
"I really feel sorry for him..." she said softly. Eriol grinned when he heard this.  
  
"There's no need. Li-kun will be fine." He replied and then added silently. 'Besides. In a few days, you'll be begging my descendant to look your way.'  
  
******  
  
"What! You want to enroll in my school? Hahaha! Name one reason why I should!" The principal took one look at Syaoran before he burst out laughing. Syaoran was desperately trying to plead his case but to no avail. Finally, he stuffed his hands into his pocket and pulled out a wad of bills. The principal immediately stopped laughing and eyed the money hungrily.  
  
"Tell you what kid. If you give me that and promise to keep silent, I'll let you enroll in this school. Hell, I'll even forge some documents and have you placed in any class you choose. Deal?"  
  
Syaoran considered the terms and sighed. It seemed that bribery would be the only way to get into a decent school in his physical form. He nodded.  
  
"Excellent! But money or not, I can't let you enroll with what you're wearing. Go buy some new clothes and then we'll talk." As Syaoran left, the principal was left to wonder about the transferee.  
  
'What an ugly kid!' He thought. 'I hope that it won't hurt the school's reputation too bad with him here. The money better be worth it. Maybe I can get the other kids to harass him until he leaves...'  
  
******  
  
"How much is this outfit?" Syaoran asked a salesperson about an outfit that caught his eye. It was an entire outfit of spandex that was guaranteed to "Stretch to any size and back". Maybe he could wear this to capture cards.  
  
"Our normal price is $199, but since it's you, I'll give it to you for $799. Take it or leave it." The salesperson sneered.  
  
"That's robbery! What would the Japanese Civil Liberties Union say about that?" Syaoran demanded. The salesperson gritted his teeth but relented.  
  
"Very well. I'll sell it to you for the marked price. But don't ever come here again!" As he rung up the order, he refused to bag the item. Furthermore he refused to give Syaoran his change.  
  
"Fine. I won't ever shop here again but you haven't heard the last of me. I'll be back!" Syaoran declared before leaving a very angry employee behind.  
  
Ignoring the harsh stares he was receiving, Syaoran went into the restroom and changed into his new outfit with tremendous difficulty. The spandex was indeed stretched to the limit. As the last occupant of the restroom left, a sudden tingling sensation invaded his senses. The room spun around as Syaoran felt dizzy and collapsed to the ground unconscious.  
  
Opening his eyes moments later, Syaoran got up. He gasped as he stared into the mirror. His old self was back. Wasting no time jumping for joy, he instantly felt the tug of his magical senses and followed them to where they were pointing.  
  
As he ran to where his senses were directing him, Syaoran once again noticed that he was being stared at. He noted that the animosity and disgust of the previous stares were gone. In addition to that, the only people who stared at him were girls. Shaking the thought from his head, he ran on.  
  
As Syaoran approached the place where he was being led, he materialized his sword. Hearing screams from the nearby park, he instantly hid himself in the bushes. Peering out of the brush, he gasped at the sight before him.  
  
"This is the sword card Sakura! Be careful!" A small winged animal shouted to his left. A girl of around his age appeared.  
  
"Ok Kero-chan!" She said and dodged a swipe from a phantom sword that Syaoran guessed was the sword card. It wasn't the fight that had caused Syaoran to gasp quietly though. It was her. This girl who moves with the grace of a goddess and had the beauty of Aphrodite herself. Her enchanting emerald green eyes and strong pink aura captivated Syaoran as he followed her angelic dodges of the card's attack. The spell was broken as the tiny animal shouted when the card disappeared.  
  
"It's hiding Sakura! Don't rely on your eyes! Use your magical senses!" it screamed as the sword card materialized behind her. "Behind you Sakura!"  
  
As the card was about to skewer her from behind, Syaoran jumped into the fight. Using his own sword to parry the attack, he successfully caused the card to miss its intended target by mere centimeters. He sighed in relief as the sword card retreated above them. Standing in front of a bewildered Sakura, Syaoran glared at the card.  
  
"I am Li Xiaolang, and you Card of Clow, are mine!" Syaoran snarled and charged the card. It seemed to accept his challenge and descended at its new target. As Syaoran blocked and parried with the sword card, Sakura examined her savior and blushed.  
  
As she continued to stare, she noted his deep glowing amber eyes that were burning with determination. His sharp cheekbone complemented his frown of concentration. The skintight bodysuit he wore left little to the imagination. It clung onto every muscle and outlined his strong chest, shoulders, and washboard abs. She blushed further as her eyes traveled even lower. Her concentration was broken as she heard him scream an incantation.  
  
"Raiden Shorai!" Heavy bolts of lightning immediately hit the card from all directions. As the attack went on, she could feel the card weakening. As if acting on cue, Sakura took out her wand and sealed the card as soon as the attack as over. It hovered for a moment and to her surprise floated to her savior.  
  
Syaoran caught the card and turned to the girl smiling shyly. He walked over to her slowly and handed her the card. Sakura took it unsure of her actions. As she stared at him wonderingly, he turned and started to walk away.  
  
"Matte!" Sakura yelled as she saw him leaving. "Thank you for everything..." she whispered to him as he turned his head to face her. Her blush intensified as she saw a smile light up his face. It was infectious and she soon found herself smiling as well.  
  
"Always Ying Hua. We will meet again..." with that Syaoran turned and disappeared.  
  
"Hey! Who was that kid?" Kero demanded.  
  
"I don't know Kero-chan." Sakura replied holding the newly acquired card close to her rapidly beating heart. "But I intend to find out..."  
  
  
  
  
  
End of Chapter 2  
  
Scenes From Chapter 3:  
  
"Wow check out the new freak in town."  
  
"I was in the presence of an angel last night."  
  
"You're Tsuyoshi's girlfriend?"  
  
"I'll always protect you Ying Hua. No matter what..."  
  
  
  
A/N: Syaoran heard Kero call out Sakura's name so being as fluent in two languages as he is, he did a quick translation even though she doesn't know what it means. I've read fics where authors claim that Sakura's name is Ying Fa but if you translate it literally, cherry blossom is pronounced Ying Hua in Chinese. I have no idea where the other spelling comes from.  
  
As always, thanks for reading and reviewing my fics. 


	3. Unattainable

*I don't own Card Captor Sakura  
  
*AU  
  
Beauty of the Heart  
  
Chapter 3 - Unattainable  
  
Amora  
  
*******  
  
As Syaoran trudged back to his apartment, he couldn't get the thought of the mysterious girl out of his head. Her luminous green eyes burned into his mind. Without watching where he was going, he bumped headfirst into a streetlight and fell. To make matters worse, as soon as he hit the ground, the world started spinning.  
  
"Ugh..." Syaoran groaned as he realized what was happening. His hideous self was reappearing. The already snug fitting battle costume stretched to its limits. As Syaoran had difficulty getting up from his prone position, a hand suddenly appeared in front of him.  
  
"Here, I'll help you up." Came a familiar accented voice. As Syaoran looked up at the source of help, he came face to face with Eriol. Smiling slightly, Syaoran took the offered hand and stood up with great effort.  
  
"Arigatou Hiiagizawa-kun. But why are you out here so late?" Taking a look around, Syaoran noticed the streets were entirely deserted with the exception of the two of them.  
  
"I could ask you the same question Li-kun. But as for me, I'm just heading over to my girlfriend's house. She said that she has some new outfits for me to try on." At Syaoran's inquiring eyebrow, he quickly added, "She's a fashion designer."  
  
As Syaoran nodded in understanding, Eriol did a double take. "Why are you dressed like that? Are you running a marathon?"  
  
Syaoran shook his head sheepishly. "I just needed some clothes for an emergency. Normally I wouldn't wear anything like this..." he trailed off. Eriol nodded in understanding.  
  
"Why don't you accompany me to Tomoyo-chan's house? I'm sure she could come up with some clothes for you to wear if you need some." He offered. Noticing Syaoran's hesitation, he quickly added, "She would love to meet you Li-kun. It's one of her favorite hobbies to design clothes for others."  
  
'What the hell. Why not?' Syaoran thought as he considered Eriol's offer. 'Eriol certainly seems friendly enough despite my appearance. And I really do need some new clothes.'  
  
"Hai. I'll go with you. Arigatou for inviting me."  
  
"Don't mention it Li-kun. Your company is most welcomed." As the two made their way to their destination, Syaoran became even more curious about the enigmatic stranger who he had so easily befriended. When they passed under a streetlight, he could see the serene look that was forever etched on the face of the young restaurant CEO. His outward expression was one of optimism but lacked the naivety that usually went with it.  
  
"Li-kun. Is something wrong?" Eriol asked as he caught Syaoran staring at him.  
  
"I was just wondering Hiiragizawa-kun..." Syaoran proceeded while carefully choosing his words. "Why did you associate yourself with me? I know it hurts your image as a businessman with your clients and customers."  
  
Eriol chuckled lightly as he heard the question. "Don't worry about that Li-kun. The arrogance of these people will get them nowhere in life. Besides, if they ever saw your true self, their reactions would be in the exact opposite of what it is now." Eriol finished with his words laced in double meaning.  
  
Once again Syaoran was forced to wonder exactly what Eriol Hiiragizawa knew about him. His close scrutiny revealed a pair of deep azure eyes that twinkled in mirth. Before Syaoran examine any further, Eriol's voice broke his train of thoughts.  
  
"We're here." He announced simply. Syaoran looked up and gasped. They were standing in front of the most beautiful estate he had ever seen. A Garden of Eden greeted him beyond the huge iron gates. As the gate opened, Syaoran saw marble steps leading to a grand fountain. A gazebo was carefully nestled in the rosebushes that grew around the fountain. Cherry blossom trees in full bloom lined both sides of the driveway that led to the manor. Even in the darkness of night, this was a place that took his breath away. His own home in Hong Kong did not come close in natural beauty or architectural design.  
  
As the duo approached the front door, Eriol knocked. As Syaoran waited from afar, he examined the massive columns that supported the house. His thoughts were interrupted as he heard the door open. A girl of about his age with considerable beauty greeted Eriol with a huge smile.  
  
"Eriol-kun! I'm so glad you're here!"  
  
"Tadaima." Eriol replied jokingly. Tomoyo giggled and embraced him.  
  
"So this is your home now?" She asked with a mischievous glint in her amethyst eyes. Eriol grinned and gave her a quick kiss.  
  
"What? Is that all I get for waiting so long?" Tomoyo pouted playfully.  
  
"Of course not. Anything for my Tomoyo-chan..." Eriol bent over and captured her soft lips with his. A fiery sensation and taste of sweet honey and spice invaded his senses. He would definitely have to ask her what type of lip-gloss she was wearing tonight. However, all conscious thoughts vanished as she slid her arms around his neck and pulled him impossibly closer. They continued, oblivious of the outside world until their lungs burned from the lack of oxygen. Tomoyo reluctantly broke the kiss and smiled lovingly up at him.  
  
Syaoran stood a few meters away from the couple, his heart aching as he watched them. He knew that if he didn't capture the cards soon, he would be destined to be forever alone. No girl in her right mind would ever want him now. If he had trouble finding a girl before, it would be infinitely times more difficult if he failed in his mission.  
  
More than anything, Syaoran wanted the feeling that Eriol and his girlfriend shared. As he stared at the couple, their obvious devotion and love towards each other was blatantly obvious. As he grew up, he knew he was missing something from his childhood. The love that a family shared with each other was absent from Syaoran's life. His father had long since passed away and his mother had long since shouldered the responsibility of leading their clan. She had no time for trivial matters such as love. His sisters were semi-affectionate, but when it came down to it, he was alone. Always alone. And now forever alone if he fails.  
  
It is said that each and every individual is born with the same capacity for love. Relationships are based on how much of this love the two are willing to set aside for each other. In the case of an individual who has never loved before, the amount set aside can be so great that it blinds the receiver and has adverse side affects. Such is the case with Syaoran, the seemingly cold and stoic warrior who has an infinite capacity of devotion, affection, and unblemished love.  
  
As Eriol and Tomoyo came back to their senses, Eriol suddenly remembered his companion for the trip. Looking over to where Syaoran was standing, he offered a sheepish grin.  
  
"Gomen ne Li-kun." He apologized. Syaoran waived it off dismissively. With a wry grin, Eriol began the introductions. "Li-kun, this is my personal angel sent to me from above. My girlfriend and love, Tomoyo Daidouji."  
  
Tomoyo blushed lightly before turning to the person standing by the pillar. Syaoran saw her turn towards him and began an introduction but stopped before she uttered a word. He winced as he saw the shocked look on her face.  
  
'Not this again...' Syaoran thought miserably. To his surprise, however, she composed herself and offered him a timid smile.  
  
"It's good to meet you Li-kun." She said softly as she held out her hand bravely. Syaoran looked at it uncertainly before lightly shaking it as if to not scare her. Her smile grew more confident as she realized the precautions he was taking.  
  
"Li-kun just moved here from Hong Kong and I believe he is short of a wardrobe. Would you like to design something for him?" Eriol asked. Tomoyo's eyes lit up as she heard this.  
  
"Hai! I love designing! It will help me prepare for my future career in fashion design!" she exclaimed with stars in her eyes. "Come inside and I'll measure you up Li-kun."  
  
"Domo arigatou Daidouji-san." Syaoran said bowing. Tomoyo giggled as she saw him.  
  
"Forget the formalities Li-kun! It would be my pleasure to come up with a new design made for you. Besides, any friend of Eriol-kun's is a friend of mine!"  
  
For the first time today, Syaoran smiled. Her cheerful attitude was just too contagious. 'No wonder why Hiiragizawa-kun loves her so much.' He thought and smiled to himself. 'They are perfect for each other.'  
  
As Syaoran was being measured for his size, he noticed how skilled and knowledgeable Tomoyo was at anything that dealt with fashion. Her skills surpassed even the professional designers and tailors that created his wardrobe in Hong Kong.  
  
Taking a look around the room he was in, Syaoran noticed some pictures posted along two of the walls. They appeared to be a girl who posed in various costumes that were obviously created by Tomoyo. She looked familiar. Taking a closer look at the pictures, Syaoran gasped. It was her. The angel that he had met earlier.  
  
"What's wrong Li-kun?" Tomoyo asked as she heard him gasp. She looked over and realized what he was looking at.  
  
"Oh that's Sakura-chan. She's my favorite candidate for designing clothes for. She's so kawaii when wearing things I design!" Tomoyo exclaimed with stars in her eyes. When Syaoran didn't respond, she looked towards him. He was staring intently at the pictures.  
  
"She's so beautiful..." he whispered softly but Tomoyo caught his words. She bit her lip as she thought of what Sakura's reaction would be. She would be flattered but nothing more.  
  
"Um Li-kun..." Tomoyo began cautiously. "She already has a boyfriend." At those words, she saw Syaoran's shoulders visibly sag. She hated to do this to anyone but she knew that he would only get hurt if he pursued her. "Gomen Li-kun, but you stand no chance against Tsuyoshi Makoto."  
  
Seeing that the last few words upset him, she quickly changed the subject. "I'm finished Li-kun. Why don't you try this on? I'm sure you'll like it."  
  
"Arigatou Daidouji-san." Syaoran said half-heartedly as he went into the bathroom to change. Her eyes followed his retreating figure with sadness.  
  
'Why does it hurt so much?' Syaoran silently berated himself while changing. 'I've only seen her once! She doesn't mean anything to me.'  
  
Syaoran tried to convince himself otherwise but the nagging thought wouldn't disappear from his mind. 'Who the hell am I kidding. I'd do anything for her.' He admitted after a long mental battle. It was insane but he couldn't get his mind off of a girl that he had met only once. One that was already taken. 'You're such a baka Syaoran...'  
  
As he reappeared from the bathroom, Tomoyo brightened considerably.  
  
"Wow Li-kun! You look totally different! A little bit kawaii too!" she said enthusiastically. Syaoran offered her a small smile.  
  
"Thanks again for everything Daidouji-san." Syaoran said bowing and ignoring the protests of Tomoyo. "It's getting late. I need to head back home."  
  
"Anytime Li-kun. You are always welcomed here. Do you need Eriol- kun to show you the way?"  
  
"Iie. Arigatou to you both for not judging me on my appearance." Offering Tomoyo a smile and Eriol a handshake, he walked out into the night. Tomoyo turned to her boyfriend who had an emphatic look on his face.  
  
"I'm worried about him Eriol-kun. He seems so vulnerable. Seijou will not be an easy place for him to attend." Eriol smiled at her concern.  
  
"Don't worry about it Tomoyo-chan. Everything will be fine. You will see Li-kun as his true self."  
  
"How do you know that?" Tomoyo asked confused.  
  
Eriol smiled and hugged her softly. "Call it Clow's intuition..."  
  
********  
  
Syaoran lay awake on his bed with thoughts running rampant through his head. 'I was in the presence of an angel. Why does it hurt so much to think that she is unattainable? What is this feeling? It's so strong. Well it doesn't matter if she doesn't feel the same way.'  
  
The morning rays were starting to appear as Syaoran finally fell asleep. Even his dreams were invaded by thoughts of her.  
  
"I'll always protect you Ying Hua. No matter what..."  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
A/N: My take on Syaoran's feelings. People with Syaoran's personalities are truly the ones who are capable of and vulnerable to deep and heartfelt emotions. Well tell me what you think. Thanks. 


	4. Heartstrings

*I don't own Card Captor Sakura  
  
*AU  
  
Beauty of the Heart  
  
Chapter 4 - Heartstrings  
  
Amora  
  
  
  
*******  
  
Syaoran was once again awakened by the brilliance of the sun's rays. Squinting to avoid the harsh glare, he reluctantly rolled out of bed.  
  
"I've got to get curtains." He mumbled as he got dressed. Taking a moment to survey the scene, he shook his head. "An alarm clock would be nice. I'm probably already late for school."  
  
Passing a mirror, Syaoran sighed. His image hadn't changed at all. The clothing that Tomoyo had made him suited his original self. The snug fitting green sweater was hemmed so it could fit almost any size. He had to admit something to himself. Tomoyo was a fashion genius. It wouldn't surprise him in the least if her apparels were worn by supermodels and appeared on the cover of magazines.  
  
With one last minute adjustment to his collar, Syaoran sighed and stepped out the door. He knew exactly what was waiting for him if he attended public school. The ridicule and scorn were sure to appear as soon as he stepped foot on campus. He would need to prepare himself mentally and not overreact to any jibes thrown his way. Waving goodbye to the landlady, Syaoran stepped outside into the morning sun.  
  
As if acting on cue, the day turned bad. Syaoran wobbled down the street for only a few minutes before his first confrontation. The sidewalk was usually for people walking in one direction, and Syaoran took up most of the space. From the other direction, two people approached him hand in hand. As they got within observing distance, Syaoran's eyes widened.  
  
'It's her! The girl from the battle! And the guy is that bastard I met at the Hiiragizawa Café. Great.'  
  
Tsuyoshi saw him and sneered. Syaoran pretended not to notice and tried to walk past the two. Unfortunately, the sidewalk wasn't wide enough.  
  
"Get out of our way you reject!" Tsuyoshi said fiercely. He eyed Syaoran with a look of contempt and with one swift motion, pushed him off the sidewalk. Having nothing to hold on to, Syaoran lost his balance and fell backwards landing with a loud thud. Tsuyoshi smiled smugly at him. Sakura watched the entire exchange with a bored look. Taking a glance at her watch, she realized that school started in 15 minutes.  
  
"Come on Tsuyoshi-kun," She said tugging on her boyfriend's sleeve while completely ignoring Syaoran's presence. "We have to get to school or that bitch Arai-sensei will give us hell."  
  
With one last sneer towards Syaoran, Tsuyoshi gently took his girlfriend's hand and led her away. Syaoran watched them depart with an unreadable expression.  
  
'That can't be the girl from the other night..." he mused. Silently getting up, he trudged off towards where the pair disappeared. "She seemed so different last time. What happened? She had been a completely different person last time."  
  
With these thoughts in his head, Syaoran found himself late for the first day of classes. The late bell rang as soon as he set foot on the campus lawn. Grumbling, he tried to find the principal's office. As approached the room he was looking for, he saw a woman with long wavy brown hair that sat behind a desk. She was fairly young, and Syaoran pondered whether she was actually working.  
  
"Excuse me, can I see the principal please?" Syaoran asked the secretary who was busy typing. She started nodding but suddenly looked up and froze. She narrowed her eyes and frowned in disgust.  
  
"Do you have an appointment?" She spat. As soon as Syaoran started shaking his head, she cut him off. "Then get lost. We don't need your kind around here!"  
  
"But I'm a student!" Syaoran yelled. The woman was about to reply but the door to the principal's office opened up and someone stepped out.  
  
"What's all the noise? I was on the phone with a very important member of the Board of Directors." Syaoran recognized him as the man whom he gave the money to the previous day. He turned towards Syaoran and a look of resignation appeared on his face. "Oh it's you."  
  
"Principal Yamura! You know this piece of filth?" The secretary questioned with wide eyes. Yamura gave her a small and almost unnoticeable nod. Syaoran could tell he looked embarrassed to have known someone such as himself.  
  
"Er...yes I do Soga-san. This is the new transfer student. What's your name again kid?"  
  
"Li Syaoran."  
  
Soga just stared at Syaoran with a disbelieving look. Finally she settled to scowling at him and entered his name into the database. "Where are your papers?" she asked with great resignation. Syaoran shrugged and turned to the man who promised forged documents. He looked nervous.  
  
"They are in my office Soga-san. Probably buried under all the other paperwork I have to complete. I'll give them to you by lunchtime. Just give him his schedule for the time being." Yamura responded quickly. Syaoran smirked at the principal.  
  
'What a slacker.'  
  
"Go stand outside." The secretary said coldly. "I'll finish with your schedule shortly. Your standing in plain view is not helping."  
  
Syaoran nodded and left the office. As soon as he stepped out, he regretted it. Students of various ages were walking around and every one of them ignored him or shot him looks of disgust and contempt. Luckily it wasn't busy as most students were in class.  
  
"Here is your schedule." A voice interrupted Syaoran from his daze. He turned and saw the secretary waving a sheet of paper for him to take.  
  
"Arigatou Soga-san."  
  
"Get lost. I want you to make yourself as scarce as possible. Is that understood?" she demanded. As soon as Syaoran nodded, she turned around and stormed inside.  
  
Glancing down at the piece of paper, Syaoran quickly memorized his schedule. He had calculus first period. There were a few students loitering in the halls but nobody paid him any heed. Finally finding the math classroom, he took a breath and stepped inside.  
  
Absolute silence greeted Syaoran as he stepped into the classroom. Every pair of eyes were staring at him with disdain, shock, or resentment. Ignoring the point-blank scrutiny of the classmates and even the teacher, he meekly handed over the note. This shook the teacher out of her stupor.  
  
"A new transfer student I see. I am Arai-sensei. Please introduce yourself."  
  
Syaoran nodded and slowly turned to face the class. "Hi, I'm Li Syaoran. I'm from-"  
  
"The laboratory down the street." A familiar voice interrupted him. "We know that you're a freaky accidental product of some science experiment!"  
  
Syaoran turned and saw the sneering face of Tsuyoshi. Gritting his teeth, Syaoran had to restrain himself from toasting the boasting boy with a well-placed lightning bolt. He anger suddenly dissipated when he saw who sat next to Tsuyoshi. Sakura stared at Syaoran with a smug look on her face. The smirk she directed towards him said volumes about how she felt about him.  
  
The way Sakura acted towards him hurt Syaoran more than her boyfriend ever could. His heart ached as he watched her look at him as if he wasn't worthy to breathe the same air as her.  
  
'Why am I feeling like this?' Syaoran chastised himself. 'I've only met her once. But she seemed so different then.'  
  
"Alright that's quite enough." Arai-sensei interrupted Syaoran's impromptu introduction. "Now go sit down over next to Kaza-kun."  
  
Syaoran watched as a plump boy near the very back of the room hesitantly raised his hand. The desks next to him were all empty. It was painfully obvious that he had no friends in the class. Sighing, Syaoran made his way over to him and sat down.  
  
As the teacher continued with her lessons, Syaoran yawned. The material they covered in class was something he had done years ago. The curriculum at Seijou was behind what his tutors in Hong Kong had taught him. Turning to the quiet boy near him, Syaoran held out his hand.  
  
"I'm Li Syaoran."  
  
The other boy looked at it nervously before taking it. He reluctantly shook the offered hand and dropped it quickly.  
  
"Kaza Shun. It's good to meet you Li-kun." He responded softly.  
  
"Do you often sit back here by yourself?" Syaoran asked a little surprised by his bluntness. Kaza merely nodded before replying.  
  
"I'm not allowed to sit within the vicinity of Kinomoto-san. If I do, there will be dire consequences."  
  
"Which one is Kinomoto?" Syaoran asked confused. He followed Kaza's finger and found himself looking at the girl from the previous night. His eyes widened in surprise.  
  
'So her name is Sakura Kinomoto. Daidouji said her name was Sakura. At least now I know what to call her.' Syaoran thought as he turned his attention back to his new friend.  
  
"So who says you aren't allowed to sit near her?" Syaoran asked confused. Kaza was quiet for a moment before replying.  
  
"Kinomoto-san told me a while ago that I wasn't to be seen anywhere within five meters of her. I was warned that if I violate that, she would make my life a living hell. Not that it already isn't..." he added bitterly.  
  
Syaoran stared at the girl who Kaza was talking about with wonder. His heart refused to believe Sakura Kinomoto was capable of something like this. Suddenly, she turned towards him and glared with a cold glint in her enchanting emerald eyes. Syaoran felt his heart drop. What he had been told of her was true. He turned towards the teacher with a bitter taste in his mouth.  
  
The rest of class passed uneventfully. Every few minutes, Syaoran would sneak another peek at the mysterious girl who sat 6 rows ahead of him. The lunch bell broke Syaoran out of his thoughts. With a graceful motion, Sakura sauntered out of the room without a backwards glance.  
  
Syaoran was among the last to leave the class. He had no motivation to move fast. He had no lunch and people would no doubt humiliate him if he showed himself in public. Before he could progress further towards the crowd, a familiar tingling sensation swept through him.  
  
'Shit! Why NOW of all times?' Syaoran thought desperately. Without another moment's hesitation, he ran into the bathroom and pulled some clothes out of his pack. He quickly changed before the moment of nausea and dizziness overcame him. No sooner had he properly donned the black fighting suit, Syaoran lost consciousness.  
  
Opening his eyes a few seconds later, Syaoran got up and stared at the mirror. Immense joy swept through him as he saw the familiar determined face and sharp features he was accustomed to. Grabbing his things, he quickly left the bathroom and proceeded towards where he sensed the Clow Card. He never noticed the knowing smile that adorned Eriol Hiiragizawa's face as he watched from the shadows.  
  
* * *  
  
"Kero-chan! What should I do?" Sakura yelled at her diminutive guardian as she ducked another roundhouse kick. She was now avoiding the fight card's attacks but was gaining no ground.  
  
"I don't know Sakura! I don't remember anything about fighting techniques from Clow Reed!"  
  
The fight card advanced steadily, as Sakura tried her best to fight back. She ducked another kick that was aimed for her head and tried to retaliate. The card caught her punch and threw her against a nearby tree. Sakura tried to stand but found it difficult with the wind knocked out of her.  
  
"Sakura! Watch out!" Kero shouted and tried to buy her time to get out of the way. The fight card closed in on her position but was momentarily distracted when Kero bit it. It shrieked and flung the tiny guardian off sending Kero crashing into some nearly bushes.  
  
"Kero-chan!" Sakura yelled after her guardian. She was momentarily distracted enough for the fight card to kick her in the side and send her sprawling twenty feet away.  
  
Sakura clenched her teeth in pain and watched as her adversary close in on her. She closed her eyes and waited for the end but it didn't come. An ear-piercing howl convinced her to open her eyes. The fight card was now holding its arm in pain. Sakura looked up and gasped.  
  
Li Xiaolang stood in front of her protectively with his sword drawn. Sakura took this momentary lapse to examine her savior once more. Only now she saw his backside. Glancing from his head and traveling down, she noted his board shoulders and perfectly chiseled back muscles. Further down, her eyes strayed to his finely developed rear. It took most of her willpower to tear her eyes away as the outfit he wore left NOTHING to the imagination.  
  
Syaoran's sudden movement broke her out of her revere. He charged the card with his sword out in front of him. She couldn't help but stare as he gracefully slashed, kicked, and dodged. His motions were as fluid as a well-practiced dance that was executed perfectly. After regaining it's bearing, the card let loose a roaring battle cry and charged. It aimed all of its energy into one attack and aimed it for Syaoran's chest. He simply sidestepped it and the card went flying by with its momentum.  
  
"Raiden Shorai!" Sakura watched in amazement for the second time as bolts after bolts of lightning hit the card. The form disappeared under a gigantic lights display that Sakura could feel the static energy from over 50 feet away. Her savior then turned towards her with glowing amber eyes.  
  
"Hurry and seal the card Sakura!" She instantly complied. As the fight card once again returned to its card state, it floated over to Syaoran once again. He snatched it out of the air and walked towards Sakura. She stared at her approaching savior with barely contained excitement.  
  
"Who are you?" she blurted out before she could stop herself. He smiled at her and she felt her heart flutter.  
  
"I'm Li Xiaolang." Syaoran answered simply. His heart was beating fast as he gazed into her earnest eyes that completely lacked the animosity of earlier. Instead, they were filled with awe, wonder, and dare he say desire. He raised one hand and softly traced her cheek. She smiled and willingly leaned into his tender caresses.  
  
'Oh god she is so beautiful.' Syaoran thought wildly. Her mesmerizing emerald eyes held him in place and he never wanted to look away. She tilted her head slightly and before he could stop himself, he leaned his head towards hers.  
  
Sakura gasped softly as she realized what was happening. She closed her eyes and her heart was beating rapidly in anticipation.  
  
'He's going to kiss me!' she thought to herself. All other conscious thoughts disappeared as his lips were on hers.  
  
Syaoran's body quit responding. All he could do was stand there and continue to ravish her lips with his. They were of the softest silk and he could do nothing more but moan in content as he drank in her essence. Her lips tasted better than any chocolate and he couldn't bring himself to pull away.  
  
After many minutes, the pair was forced to part due to lack of oxygen. Both were panting heavily and stared at each other blushing wildly.  
  
After regaining his composure, Syaoran took her hand in his and gave her the newly acquired card.  
  
"Goodbye Ying Fa." Syaoran said softly as he brought her hand to his lips and kissed it. "Until we meet again..."  
  
With that, he turned and left a stunned Sakura gaping happily after him.  
  
  
  
A/N: Sorry about the long delay before this chapter was out. As you can see, Syaoran and Sakura are obviously PHYSICALLY attracted to each other. It might take a while for them to get this sorted out emotionally as they did act more on instinct than anything else. Remember that this is AU and both are a bit OOC. Lots more plot twists and battles in the next few chapters. 


	5. Inner Light

*I don't own Card Captor Sakura  
  
*AU  
  
  
  
Dedicated to the reviewers:  
  
azn-angel: Well here's an update.  
  
StarChild: Sorry for the delay on this one. Next should be out soon enough.  
  
Kara Kasai: Thanks for the critique. I hope this chapter flows better than the last one.  
  
kerofan: Yes Sakura is ooc but this is an AU.  
  
Stacy Janice Elton: Thanks. I'm glad you like it.  
  
gohansfan: I'll be sure to check out your fic when schoolwork isn't breathing down my neck.  
  
Athar_Luna: Yep. Syaoran is already somewhat emotionally attracted to Sakura. Whether Sakura will ever feel the same is still in the air.  
  
*-*: Thanks.  
  
goldmund: Yes, there definitely is a difference. And Eriol always plays a major role in all of my CCS fics. He is after all the legendary Clow Reed.  
  
Beauty of the Heart  
  
Chapter 5 - Inner Light  
  
Amora  
  
***  
  
Within minutes after the fight card struck, the entire school cafeteria was in uproar about how everyone apparently fainted at the same time. Some argued that it was déjà vu while others thought it was caused by a rare plague. After minutes of heated discussion, nobody came up with an answer. Syaoran walked in just as a supporter for the plague theory started throwing food at the others. An apple came hurling his way followed by shouts and warnings to get out of the way. Without another thought, he materialized his sword and cleaved it in half before it got to him. There was absolute silence in the room.  
  
It took Syaoran a few seconds to realize what he had done. He looked at the sword in his hand, the fighting suit he was still wearing, and the finely chiseled abdominal muscles that showed through the tight material and his eyes widened. He hadn't changed back.  
  
"Xiaolang..." Syaoran's head snapped up at the familiar voice that said his name. Burning green eyes locked onto his own fiery amber ones as Sakura stared at him with a dreamy smile on her face. Their concentration was finally broken by a growl that came from Sakura's right.  
  
"Who the hell are you!?" Tsuyoshi yelled menacingly while getting out of his chair. It was then that Syaoran realized that he was the center of attention for the entire school. Almost every girl was either eying him up and down or giving him smiles. Every guy except for one was giving him death glares or threatening looks. The only exception was Eriol Hiiragizawa, who was smiling mysteriously. Syaoran couldn't help but feel that he knew every one of his secrets.  
  
"Nice of you to finally show up Li 'Xiaolang'..." Eriol said emphasizing his name. The feeling increased tenfold as Syaoran raised his eyebrow but said nothing. "Come on, I need to talk to you." Eriol finished and dragged Syaoran out of the cafeteria. As soon as they left, the entire lunchroom burst into conversation.  
  
"Did you guys see that wicked sword?"  
  
"Holy crap he was hot!"  
  
"Who is he? Is he new?"  
  
Tsuyoshi wasn't pleased in the least when his girlfriend was openly fawning over another guy. He silenced the entire room with by banging his fist against the table. When he saw that every pair of eyes was on him, he went off on his triad.  
  
"Who the fuck was that!" Tsuyoshi demanded of the entire student population. There was silence, as nobody knew who he was. "Well I'm going to find out. He's going to get a beating for acting like he owns the place. Who's with me?" There was a wave of acquiescence from most of the guys in the room. He smirked in triumph and looked over to his girlfriend. To his surprise, Sakura was still staring off into space with a silly grin on her face.  
  
"Xiaolang..." she whispered not really paying attention to what was going on at the moment. Tsuyoshi clenched his fists and cursed. 'I'm going to kill that stupid bastard next time I see him!' he swore to himself. Across the room, another person was also lost in thought.  
  
Tomoyo Daidouji was racking her brain for recognition of the strange kid that appeared. She knew she didn't know any Xiaolang, but there was something irritatingly familiar about him. While she didn't openly gawk at him like most girls did, she did notice that he was very good looking. He could rival Eriol in the looks department, and to her that was saying something. When she thought of Eriol's reaction, she became even more confused. It was obvious that her boyfriend knew who he was, but she was still in the dark.  
  
After another minute of putting clues together, a sudden idea hit her. 'You will see Li-kun as his true self.' Eriol had said to her the day before. But that thought was preposterous. This couldn't be the same Li- kun that she had outfitted clothes for. Could it? People don't just change from hell spawn to divinity in one day. Yet if that were the case, all the clues added up. It would explain how Eriol knew Xiaolang and also how he wore exactly the same outfit as the Li who came to her house did.  
  
Tomoyo wasn't too proficient in Chinese, but she could translate the basics of it. Xiaolang, if taken in the literal sense, would translate to Syaoran in Japanese. That was too strange to be a coincidence. She would need to ask Eriol about it later when she could and demand an explanation. Turning her head to look at her best friend, she saw that Sakura was still thinking about Xiaolang. The way she had said his name indicated that they knew each other on a more personal level, but how could that be?  
  
It was obvious to Tomoyo that Sakura was one of those Carpe Diem people. She would grasp at the best of the present, and if another even better thing came along, she would discard the old without a second thought. It was unfortunate that she was hung on Xiaolang, as Tomoyo knew she wouldn't have given Syaoran a second thought.  
  
***  
  
"It's nice to finally meet you Xiaolang." Eriol said as they stopped in an empty classroom. "I suppose that the curse the elders put on you is beginning to fade."  
  
"Wha- how?" Syaoran stuttered with shock evident on his face. The last of his doubts that Eriol Hiiragizawa wasn't just an ordinary Restaurant CEO were dashed. His face was completely different somehow by just what was shown in his eyes. The glint in his piercing blue gaze said volumes about what he knew.  
  
"Allow me to introduce myself Xiaolang. As you know, I am Eriol Hiiragizawa and owner of the Hiiragizawa Café." Eriol stated and Syaoran just nodded. "What you don't know is that I am Clow Reed. Or rather his reincarnation."  
  
Syaoran's eyes widened in surprise and he stared intensely at the man who calls himself Clow Reed. After the truth was told, Syaoran could almost sense the power radiating off of Eriol in waves. There was no denying his identity. After years of research, the man who was the subject of countless stories and legends was standing right before him.  
  
"Er...Clow-sama?" Eriol chuckled at the uncertainty. "No need for that Xiaolang. Just address me as a normal person please."  
  
Syaoran nodded and asked what was on his mind. "Do you know what the elders have done to me?"  
  
The grin faded from Eriol's face and was instantly replaced by a grim expression. The disdain was obvious when he spoke. "Yes I do Xiaolang. Unfortunately, the Li clan's honor and integrity has been severely diminished within the past few generations. The elders are power hungry and don't care about who they have to manipulate or exterminate to get it. You, like your father before you, are the prime target of the elders."  
  
Syaoran's face showed no emotion as he just nodded. He had expected this for a while. The elders did not hide their dislike for him in any way. "You were subjugated to the 'aeternus deformis' curse."  
  
"Is there a cure? I don't think this is temporary as this is the way the elders demanded for me to capture the Clow Cards."  
  
Eriol shook his head at the statement. "You're right about it not being temporary. This particular curse will remain on the person forever. There is a counter, however. You need to complete the caster's demand within 40 days. It was used in my time as a form of blackmail."  
  
"And just how many Clow Cards are there in total? There were only two appearances of cards within the past three days."  
  
"There are 52 cards in total. Although Sakura has already captured a few cards, I don't think a card will show itself every day." Seeing Syaoran's look of disbelief, Eriol clarified his point. "There is another way to break the curse..."  
  
"What is it? I'll do anything!" Syaoran exclaimed. Eriol shook his head and Syaoran felt all hope of ever becoming his original self drain away. "Have you heard of the phrase 'Love Conquers All'? When the ancients confirmed this, they weren't doing it metaphorically. Those words aren't just some sentimental declaration. Love is the ultimate counter for dark curses."  
  
"So I don't have to collect the cards?" Syaoran asked with renewed vigor. The counter Eriol mentioned sounded easier than capturing the cards within the allotted time period.  
  
"It's not that easy Xiaolang. The love has to be completely unconditional. You must open your heart to the other person so hiding your other form won't do."  
  
"But that's impossible!" Syaoran interjected. "You've seen how people react to my other form. They won't come within 10 feet of me! It's doomed to fail..." Eriol chuckled at Syaoran's statement. "Do you really think love is based on looks Xiaolang? Do you honestly think that I would love Tomoyo any less if she weren't such a ravishing beauty?" Syaoran started to argue but Eriol cut him off. "Trust me on this. I have a feeling that the one your heart seeks is within your grasp. I'll warn you right now though. It won't be easy."  
  
Syaoran nodded. He really didn't expect to be let off the hook, but the information Eriol gave him was intriguing. There was no argument on what course he would take if both promised a counter to the curse. He trusted his heart more than anything, and it told him to find someone who could accept him. He turned to Eriol and confirmed what he had thought of.  
  
Eriol smiled as his descendant chose the path that he had expected him to. There was no doubt in his mind that Xiaolang had a fighting spirit and a pure heart. He would make an extraordinary leader to the Li clan. If only he could overcome this obstacle. "Don't worry Xiaolang. I'll do everything I can to help you." He said and held out his hand.  
  
Syaoran smiled and shook the offered hand. A tingling sensation began to grow and he knew that his time in his real form was coming to an end. Eriol seemed to understand and backed away for the transformation. Syaoran swayed on his feet as the room grew dizzy and collapsed. He opened his eyes a little later to find himself on the floor with his school bag held out in front of him.  
  
"You better change into your school clothes." Eriol said while holding out the bag. "We have 5 minutes before lunch is over." Syaoran gratefully took the offered bag and changed. He looked over to Eriol who wore a knowing smile on his face.  
  
"Arigato Hiiragizawa." Eriol's smile grew larger and his eyes twinkled mischieviously.  
  
"No problem at all Syaoran. No problem at all..."  
  
***  
  
It wasn't until Chemistry later that day that Syaoran anyone he recognized in class. Tomoyo and Sakura walked into the classroom just before the bell rang and took their seats. To Syaoran's surprise, Tomoyo looked over to him and smiled the exact same smile that was on Eriol's face during lunch. He wondered if she knew about him, but didn't have a chance to ponder when a set of glittering emerald eyes bore into his own. Sakura glared at him and muttered something under her breath. Syaoran assumed it to be vulgarities and sighed.  
  
It was going to be harder than he thought.  
  
  
  
A/N: I guess that is a decent place to end a chapter. Just a fair warning to all the S/S fans: Syaoran will have an EXTREMELY difficult time trying to win his heart's desire. But of course with Eriol helping, it isn't impossible. 


	6. Doomed to Fail

*I don't own Card Captor Sakura  
  
*AU (Major OOC)  
Thanks to the reviewers:  
  
FFGuru: Thanks. I tried to be creative when writing this.  
  
Tigress: Thank you. Here is the next part of the installment.  
  
Z: Yet another update by me.  
  
Kinyo: I did.  
  
Trapeze: Yes, but it was necessary to build on the plot I had in mind.  
  
StarChild: It has begun but with major obstacles.  
  
Ash Night: I admit that the Sakura in this story is a complete polar opposite of Cannon Sakura but her character really helps develop this fic.  
  
gohansfan: Why would she give the worst a chance when she has her sights set upon the best. Of course nobody told her they were one in the same.  
  
peterL: I try not to put clichés in.  
  
SAL-Chan: Thanks, but what would be the point of writing this if Syaoran won the object of his affections so easily?  
  
TerrierLee: Yep. Eriol and Tomoyo will help him dramatically later on.  
  
Beauty of the Heart  
  
Chapter 6 - Doomed to Fail  
  
Amora  
  
***  
  
As the teacher droned on into the lecture, Syaoran's mind wasn't on the subject being taught. Instead, his thoughts were solely on what Eriol had told him right before class. He had been given a way to free himself from the curse put on him, but only if his heart agreed. With that in mind, his eyes unconsciously traveled to his left where ice princess herself sat. Sakura noticed his stare and glared at him.  
  
"Hentai!" she hissed under her breath and gave him an obscene gesture. Syaoran rolled his eyes and faced the front once more.  
  
'Out of all the girls in the world,' he admonished himself. 'Why do I have to be attracted to HER?' He didn't doubt for a second that she was the most gorgeous girl he had ever seen, but her personality was strangely lacking. 'No that's not true.' He corrected himself. 'She is a completely different person when I am my true self.'  
  
Syaoran was perplexed on how she could be so different to the two versions of himself. He hadn't changed the way he acted towards her in any way, but her responses towards him were truly polar opposites. The only thing different about him was his looks.  
  
'Do you really think that love is based on looks Xiaolang?' Eriol's words echoed themselves in his mind. After the most recent encounters with Sakura, he was definitely starting to think that. Eriol had been adamant in his claim that the power of the heart can overcome anything, but Syaoran wasn't any closer to believing it than when he had first been told. "Bullshit!"  
  
"Ahem-" Syaoran looked up and realized that he mumbled the last statement loudly. The teacher was glaring at him and he grinned impishly back. "If you are quite through Li-kun..."  
  
"Gomen sensei. It won't happen again."  
  
The teacher nodded. "See that it doesn't. And now for the next 45 minutes of class, I want everyone to pair up with two other people and attempt to explain what we have just gone over in class. You may pick who you want to work with."  
  
Syaoran glanced around to room to find someone to work with, but before he could get up, a voice called out to him. Turning to see who had addressed him, he saw Tomoyo Daidouji waving him over.  
  
"Tomoyo-chan! What are you doing?" Sakura demanded as she saw whom her friend had just called over. The hideous figure of Li Syaoran wobbled towards the two and she leveled him with an icy glare. To her satisfaction, a flash of hurt flashed in his eyes, but it was gone in an instant.  
  
"So nice of you to work with us Li-kun!" Tomoyo said cheerfully and ignored her friend's previous comments. She frowned inwardly at Sakura's reaction but didn't say anything. There was a brief silence as Syaoran approached the duo but was broken by Sakura's rant.  
  
"Listen baka." She growled. "I don't know why my friend chose YOU of all people to work with, but let's get something straight here." Sakura's glare intensified before she continued. "If you make any annoying comments or have hentai thoughts, I'll make you regret it!" She pointed an accusing finger at him. "I know what your type is like. Always fantasizing about things out of your reach."  
  
Syaoran looked at her in disbelief as Sakura made her way towards the teacher's desk to ask a question. He couldn't help but to compare her attitude with the soul-searching kiss that the two had shared earlier in the day. Was this the same girl? Surely not. "What a bitch..."  
  
Syaoran had said the last statement under his breath but Tomoyo heard him and giggled. "Don't worry Li-kun. She's not always like that."  
  
Syaoran jumped as he momentarily forgot the other girl present. "I know." He said softly before realizing his tactical error. He tried to think of an explanation but was saved the trouble.  
  
"I'm sure you do 'Li'-kun" Tomoyo said with a knowing smile. It was eerie of how it reminded Syaoran of how Eriol looked when he knew a secret. He silently wondered if Eriol had told her who he really was. It made him nervous that so many others knew of his secrets. Her next words confirmed his suspicions. "Or should I call you 'Xiaolang'?"  
  
Syaoran's eyes widened and he looked around in a panic, but Tomoyo predicted this reaction. She shook her head and smiled as if to say that his secret was safe with her. Sighing in relief, he slumped into a chair and waited for Sakura to get back so they could start their assignment. A pencil hit him in the head and broke him out of his thoughts.  
  
Turning to his right, Syaoran saw a group of boys openly glaring at him with murderous looks in their eyes. It took a few seconds before the reason finally dawned on him. He hadn't realized that Tomoyo and Sakura were the most popular girls in school, and for him to be working with both of them was shocking to most. He could imagine what it must look like for someone like him to be seated next to Tomoyo Daidouji.  
  
Smirking to himself, he turned towards the group in question and gave them the Japanese equivalent of 'the finger' and chuckled inwardly when he saw their surprised looks. Given it wasn't the smartest thing to do when he had most of the male population after his blood but the results were worth it. Tomoyo saw the exchange and shook her head in amusement.  
  
"It'll be a long time before they can forget about that." She said laughing slightly. "But I'd be careful if I were you. There's enough hatred around here for either form of you. I'd hate to imagine what would happen if your secret got out..." she trailed off. Syaoran nodded almost bitterly. He had no idea why the other students hated him so much, but he had to let it go and concentrate on his mission. Just in case the way of the heart failed, he still had to make sure the cards were sealed.  
  
Sakura came back a few minutes later and the trio started working. Tomoyo tried to engage both of her partners in a conversation, but Sakura was just ignoring Syaoran on her part. It was getting towards the end of the period before Syaoran spoke his mind. He was getting irritated of being ignored and asked the first thing that he came upon.  
  
"Why do you hate me so much Kinomoto?"  
  
Sakura nearly jumped at the unexpected sound of Syaoran's transformed high and annoyingly screechy voice but turned and glared at him.  
  
"You aren't worth my time!" she snapped at him. "You should be glad that I'm even agreeing to work with you seeing as you don't deserve to breathe the same air as me. I could name hundreds of guys who would kill to be in your position and you sit there and ask stupid questions!"  
  
Syaoran frowned and rolled his eyes at the self-elevating remarks. "Well aren't you all high and mighty Kinomoto. You may be the most beautiful girl in Japan, but that doesn't give you the right to treat others like shit! I can't imagine what type of person would want you with that attitude of your-"  
  
"Shut up!" Sakura shouted cutting him off. "You have no idea what you're talking about! I could have any man I want, and I have no interest in the losers who go to this school." She crossed her arms and glanced around in disgust at the current members of the male species who were currently ogling her.  
  
"What about your boyfriend?"  
  
Sakura snorted at the question. "Ha! Tsuyoshi is no better than the rest of them. He's just for show anyway. I have him eating out of the palm of my hand." She said proudly with a smirk. "Besides, the one I truly want doesn't go to this school. He's perfect in every way..." The familiar dreamy look that Syaoran loved was on her face as she trailed off but it instantly disappeared when she remembered where she was. "So freak, was that enough of an explanation for you?"  
  
"Well if you keep up that attitude of yours, I guarantee that whomever you want won't want you."  
  
"What's THAT supposed to mean!? I'll have you know-"  
  
"I think Li-kun was just offering some advice Sakura-chan." Tomoyo intervened before the argument could escalate any further. They were already the center of attention, and she didn't want them to get detention for disturbing the class.  
  
"Well he can take his useless advice and shove it up his ass. I'm through with this worthless conversation. From now on, don't speak unless spoken to!" Sakura ended her rant in a huff and sat down. Syaoran shook his head at the display and waited for class to end.  
  
'Why am I attracted to THIS girl?' Syaoran yelled mentally at himself. 'I'll admit that I'd never seen a girl as beautiful as her, but she totally ruins it with her personality.' After a few more minutes of thought, he came to a conclusion. 'This isn't the girl that I met fighting the Clow Cards. The girl I met was truly gorgeous inside and out. The problem is she is the girl that I met. I want the cheerful loving girl and not this cold arrogant shell. But which one is the real Sakura Kinomoto?'  
  
Syaoran was so engrossed in his thoughts that he didn't realize the bell had rung. His mind continued to dwell on a certain emerald eye beauty but he knew in his heart that if he pursued her in the current conditions, it would be doomed to fail.  
***  
  
A/N: Well that's the end of chapter 6. Once again, Sakura's inner personality shines through. Of course this is OOC, but it fits perfectly with the plot and what I have planned for future chapters. Please review and tell me how I can improve my stories. Thanks. 


	7. Half of Everything

To the reviewers:  
  
Kura-chan: I'm curious to see if your theory is the same as what I have planned. I hope I'm not making this fic too predictable.  
  
Silverymare: You have a good point. I hope this chapter made up for it a bit.  
  
Carol: It's a slow process, but she will change more when the story progresses.  
  
Tigress: I will.  
  
Ash Night: Every author's worst nightmare is for their readers to second- guess them. Suspense is good.  
  
Li: Thanks.  
  
SAL-Chan: She's used to getting what she wants.  
  
Kinyo: He'll get what he deserves.  
  
Gohansfan: Still think she is a total brat to 'Syaoran'?  
  
Icicle: Eriol's help is very important later on in the fic.  
  
Cherri: Yep. Thanks.  
  
Winged Guardian: Sorry about oocness but I guess it's necessary for the plot.  
  
Katsu-chan: First time for everything I guess =)  
  
Rain: Thank you. Hear is an update.  
*I don't own Card Captor Sakura  
  
*AU (Major OOC)  
  
Beauty of the Heart  
  
Chapter 7- Half of Everything  
  
Amora  
  
***  
  
Sakura Kinomoto walked through the front door of her house still thinking about the day's events. Her first thoughts ran to the annoying baka in chemistry. How dare he try to judge HER. Didn't he know his place in the school? She tried to come up with the type of girl that he would even have a remote chance with and smirked when she drew a blank. She couldn't even imagine anyone wanting him.  
  
She shuddered as she remembered how he had looked at her when they were arguing. She would see that hideous face for weeks in her nightmares. Her thoughts then turned in a completely different direction.  
  
"Xiaolang..." she whispered softly and hugged her bag to her chest. No other guy had ever come close to getting her to react this way. His glowing amber eyes and magnificent smile had attracted her to him like a fly to honey, but after the first kiss they shared, she knew she was drawn to him for a much deeper reason. His tenderness and gentle nature touched her heart. There was only one explanation that she knew of. She was falling hopelessly in love with him after every meeting.  
  
Even now, her chest constricted painfully at the thought of not seeing him on a regular basis. She wanted nothing more than to relive that spectacular moment earlier in the day.  
  
"Hey Kaijuu, did you get lost trying to walk from the door to the living room?" a joking voice broke her out of her thoughts. She turned to face her smirking older brother who was leaning against the doorframe.  
  
"Baka!" she screamed and he quickly dodged one of her flying shoes. Touya grinned and retreated back into the house.  
  
"So who is it?" Touya asked once they were both inside. He had seen the dreamy look on his sister's face and was a bit surprised. Her stance towards the male population didn't leave room for those kinds of looks. "Some new soccer star?"  
  
Sakura rolled her eyes at his jab. "Nobody from school." She said simply. "You know how I can't stand anyone from Seijou."  
  
Touya raised an eyebrow. "So you going to tell me about him? And by the way, these came for you while you were gone. They're supposedly from your 'boyfriend'." He said the last word with a joking tone and handed her a bouquet of roses.  
  
"Ugh. How lame!" Sakura groaned and tossed the flowers aside. "Why couldn't he get me something more useful? I told him I wanted that necklace we saw last time..."  
  
"That poor boy really likes you. I hope you don't drop him like you did with that other guy. What was his name? Kijuro?"  
  
"And what was wrong with how I broke up with him?" Sakura demanded. She remembered that incident quite well and still found it amusing.  
  
"Nothing." Touya replied laughing. "If you count making one of your cheerleader friends kiss him in front of everybody nothing. Slapping him immediately afterwards was a nice touch too."  
  
"It was one of my best staged breakups." Sakura said proudly. "He got all the blame, and on top of that, I got to slap him as payback for taking me on that shitty date. What a waste of time."  
  
"You know Kaijuu, if you keep this up, you're going to be alone later on in life." Sakura shook her head at the comment. The image of Xiaolang was still fresh in her mind, and she would never give up on him.  
  
"Don't worry ni-chan. Right now, there are only two men I love in my life. Just be glad that you're my brother and I love you by default."  
  
"I'm honored Kaijuu." Touya said sarcastically before grinning. "So who's the other person you love? Must be pretty special."  
  
"You have no idea." Sakura sighed with a dreamy expression. "He's absolutely perfect. Xiaolang is gorgeous, brave, kind, gentle, and a great kisser..."  
  
"Ugh...I'm going to be sick." Touya moaned and got up. "I'll be in the kitchen in case you need to talk after recovering from whatever the hell happened." After a few moments, he stuck his head back in the living room. "Oh, and next time, invite him home so I can kick his ass for kissing my sister." He quickly ducked back out when a pillow came flying his way.  
  
***  
  
"This is ridiculous!" Syaoran exclaimed as he sat at a table in the Hiiragizawa Café. "How can I assume that if by some miracle that I do break the curse, the elders will leave me alone?"  
  
Eriol pondered the question before nodding solemnly. "You're right. There is no guarantee that they will ever accept your ascension as clan leader now that you've openly defied them."  
  
"Great..." Syaoran moaned into his hands. "I guess I'm officially in exile from my own clan." Eriol gave him a sympathetic look and scratched his chin. He knew that the elders would never let Syaoran live in peace, and if the worst came to be, they would have him eliminated. They had no qualms about killing someone who stood within their way.  
  
"We'll cross the bridge when we get there Syaoran. For now, the curse on you needs to be broken."  
  
"About that curse," Syaoran started, "your prescription doesn't seem to work. I'm getting nowhere and time is ticking away."  
  
"Love works in mysterious ways. It's been an enigma long before even my time." Eriol explained. "Just remember this. When the time to make a decision comes, follow your heart."  
  
"How did you know you were in love with Daidouji?"  
  
Eriol smiled at the question. "Even I can't explain what happened. But if I tried to put it in words, I could say I was drawn to her physically, mentally, and spiritually. It was like a pulling sensation in the back of my mind the first time I saw her, an-"  
  
"Did you have a sudden urge to kiss her and hold her?"  
  
Eriol raised an eyebrow at the interruption. "Yes, but-"  
  
"Were you unable to stop thinking about her for days?"  
  
"Yes, but you see-"  
  
"And do you feel like part of yourself is missing when she isn't around?"  
  
"I do. But what's your poi-"  
  
"Oh god..." Syaoran groaned. "It's true isn't it? I love her don't I?"  
  
Eriol looked puzzled for a second before catching on. "Yes, I believe you do." He replied grinning. "You should be happy Syaoran. Admitting your own feelings is half the battle. And it isn't even a week yet."  
  
"But you don't understand! I'm doomed! She won't even LOOK at me in class. How can I get her to love me back? She's made her opinion of me very clear from the first day."  
  
"I never said it was going to easy Syaoran." Eriol said while looking thoughtful. "But it isn't impossible. My offer still stands, so if you need any help, just ask. Tomoyo is willing to help also."  
  
"About that." Syaoran inquired. "Did you tell her about me? She knew that first day at school what my real identity was."  
  
Eriol smiled and shook his head. "Tomoyo is very intelligent. I didn't say a word. Somehow, she put the facts that you wore the same suit, had the same surname, and my acquaintance together to come up with the truth."  
  
"I see. Did-" Syaoran was cut off when a sudden tingling sensation overtook him. "Shit! Not here of all places!" he hissed and crawled under the table. Eriol looked around to make sure nobody was looking before he turned his attention to Syaoran.  
  
"Syaoran, are you alright?" There was no response. In a few seconds, the figure of Li Xiaolang crawled from under the table. He had a smirk on his face.  
  
"Hiiragizawa, your girlfriend is a genius! These clothes fit perfectly even after being stretched to the limit!"  
  
Eriol chuckled. "Yes, I know." Syaoran's amusement died as he remembered why he transformed. Eriol saw his serious expression and shook his head. "Don't worry Xiaolang. There's nothing to worry about this time. No need to rush."  
  
"What! But Sakura could be hurt!" He didn't wait for a reply and ran out of the café. Eriol sighed and continued to sip his drink.  
  
'There's no chance of that.' He thought with amusement. 'Especially since she summoned it herself...'  
  
***  
  
"Damnit!" Syaoran growled as he ran through a sudden heavy downpour. He couldn't see five feet ahead of him, but his heart told him to run in a specific direction. After five minutes of running, he entered a park. His senses told him to go left and he could barely make out the shape of a silhouette gazebo in the distance. He stepped out of the rain and into the enclosed area only to stop when he saw who was standing there waiting for him.  
  
"Sakura!" He exclaimed. She turned towards him and his breath caught. In the small shelter and rain as a background, she truly looked angelic. Her eyes shone with happiness when she saw him. He stood half in the rain and stared at her as she smiled. He always thought it was silly when others say their day was brightened by a smile, but there was nothing else that fit this description. The rain disappeared along with the heavy overcast that accompanied it. Syaoran stood shocked until he saw her holding a card in her hands.  
  
"I...uh...I guess you didn't need me this time." He stammered. He was about to leave when Sakura's gentle voice stopped him.  
  
"I captured it a long time ago silly." She said grinning. The grin faded and a look of adoration took its place. "I wanted to see you again, Xiaolang. I didn't know another way and I missed you..."  
  
Her heart was pounding as she awaited his reaction to her words. Her mood had been real sour lately since there wasn't a card attack and he didn't appear. One glance at her savior and secret love that stood at the entrance completely soaked and unbelievably sexy made using the rain card worth it in her opinion. She was determined to see him again, and it was the only way she could think of.  
  
"Sakura...I-" he was cut off as she suddenly crossed the three feet that separated them and hugged him tightly.  
  
"I'm sorry!" Sakura said into his chest. "But I couldn't help it! It hurts when I can't see you anymore..." Syaoran said nothing but instead wrapped his arms around her and held her. The way she had said that broke every resolve he made to not get too close to her too soon. Slowly, he pushed her away and looked into her eyes. He was again amazed at what he found. Not a trace of the Sakura Kinomoto from Seijou remained. She was now truly his angel inside and out.  
  
"Sakura, there's something I have to tell you." He began unsure of himself. Her smile gave him confidence and he continued. "I know we haven't known each other for that long, but I think I'm falling in love with you." Sakura gasped but he plowed onward. If he didn't say it now, he would never find the courage to say it again.  
  
"You're the first thing I think of when I wake up. You're the last thing I think about when I fall asleep. And when I'm asleep, I dream of you..."  
  
Sakura stood in shock as the meaning of his words washed over her. All of her worries and doubts melted away as she stared at the boy who she was falling hopelessly in love with. "Xiaolang..." She whispered looking up at him with an earnest gaze. "I love you..."  
  
Syaoran smiled and felt his heart leaping. The girl of his dreams had told him that she loved him. Without a second thought, he started to lean towards her. Sakura tilted her head up in anticipation and their lips met halfway. If the first kiss was incredible, this one was ten times more magnificent. Syaoran kissed her with all the pent up emotions of the years of loneliness and longing for love. She kissed him back with equal fervor for the only boy who could make her blood boil.  
  
Somewhere among the millions of thoughts racing through Syaoran's mind, one stood out from the rest. 'She loves this form of me, and I love this part of her. But please let this work...' he prayed.  
  
Like the countless number of other prayers, his was to go unanswered.  
  
***  
  
A/N: Hope you enjoyed this chapter. I'd say I'm roughly ½ way through with this fic. A milestone for any author is to reach the halfway mark and still be inspired. Please review and tell me how I can improve this. Thanks. 


	8. Lines Drawn

*I don't own Card Captor Sakura  
  
*AU  
  
A/N: Thanks to all the reviewers of the last chapter. You got the plot rolling again.  
  
Beauty of the Heart  
  
Chapter 8 - Lines Drawn  
  
Amora  
  
***Hong Kong***  
  
"Are you sure that's what you want us to do?" A senior guard of the Li clan asked when presented with his task. The guard remained on one knee facing the entire council. Li Qing narrowed his eyes before replying in a soft but deadly voice.  
  
"Of course. Might I remind you that the penalty for betraying the clan is no less than death? You and your team are to travel to Japan and find the exile Li Xiaolang. Once there, find him and execute him in the most painful and efficient way possible. Do not fail, for failure equals treason to the clan!"  
  
"Yes sir!" The senior guard acknowledged before quickly exiting out of the room. There was a small commotion after the elders were finally by themselves.  
  
"So what made you order a preemptive strike?" one of the other elders asked Qing. Li Qing sat back on his chair and rubbed his beard before glancing at the rest of the council. They were all expecting an answer.  
  
"Even though the chances of Xiaolang breaking the curse are almost nil, we can't even have the slightest chance that he does. If he succeeds, all of our planning will be ruined." Qing said. "Besides, he and his line have been a thorn in our sides for far too long. The defective branch in our clan will end at Li Xiaolang."  
  
There was a general murmur of consensus and Li Qing smirked inwardly. Everything was going according to plan.  
  
***Tomoeda***  
  
For several hours after his encounter with Sakura, Syaoran wandered aimlessly around Tomoeda with his mind spinning. He just couldn't get her out of his mind. The taste of her rosy lips and strawberry lip gloss was forever etched to his mind along with what it felt to have her gorgeous curves pressed against his...  
  
Syaoran shook his head furiously trying to banish those thoughts. Nothing good would come out of it at the time he knew. If he continued down that line of thought, she would plague his dreams even more than she did at the moment.  
  
He had felt on top of the world when she told him that she returned his feelings. The few moments during and after their second kiss were some of the best moments of his life. Now, they left a bitter aftertaste as he thought back. He laughed at the irony of it all. How could someone feel so much ecstasy and then suddenly so much dispair all within a few hours?  
  
Hours before, he had retransformed back to his cursed and gruesome self. Along with the initial disappointment came pain. By reverting, what Sakura told him was either completely untrue, which he strongly believed, or what little she could possibly feel for him wasn't nearly enough. Syaoran mentally kicked himself for getting his hopes up. How could a girl like that ever have any feelings for someone like him?  
  
'Baka!' Syaoran chided himself. 'You knew you never stood a chance...' Syaoran caught his own reflection in a store window and suddenly wanted to punch someone. If even the other guys were disgusted by him, then what girl would ever want him? Syaoran continued walking down the street unaware of the commotion behind him until a shout broke him out of his revere.  
  
"And where do you think you're going?" a sickening familiar voice sneered. Syaoran turned around only to find out that it wasn't directed towards him. A few meters behind him walked Kaza Shun followed by none other than Tsuyoshi and his cronies. None of them realized he was a bit ahead of them and continued to give the poor boy hell.  
  
"Wassa matter fatty? Cat got your tongue? No witty comebacks today? Or did your whale of a mother not tell you anything to say today?"  
  
Kaza reeled on them and glared the best he could. "You leave my mother out of this!" Tsuyoshi only grinned wider as he nodded to his friends. They quickly circled their prey and before he knew it, Kaza was surrounded on all sides by people bigger and stronger than he was.  
  
The smile disappeared from Tsuyoshi's face as a menacing frown appeared. "Alright you little punk, hand over the money and you won't get hurt." Tsuyoshi demanded as he grabbed Kaza's shirt and shook him. Kaza stood defiantly and shook his head.  
  
"Go fuck yourself!" He screamed and spat on Tsuyoshi's face. His captor looked stunned for a moment before a furious look crossed his features.  
  
"Why you fat piece of sh-" he was cut off as a rock hit him hard on the back of his head causing him to release hold on Kaza's shirt and stumble forward. Kaza took this opportunity to escape from the deadly circle and approach his savior before turning around.  
  
"Who the hell did that!" Tsuyoshi screamed before turning around. To his immense surprise, Syaoran stood a little ways off with another rock in his hand ready to throw. Kaza got the same idea, and before long, the two were effectively holding out a larger group with flying rocks.  
  
"You bastard!" Syaoran glared at the group who was yelling obscenities at him for pelting them with rocks. Eventually, not even the rocks could hold off the menacing group that wanted to pummel them. As the last rock was thrown, Syaoran and Kaza were about to turn and run but not before another voice interrupted.  
  
"Hey! What's going on here!" Both groups looked over to see a police car close in on them having seen the little skirmish. Tsuyoshi's eyes widened and he screamed for his group to retreat as they hopped a fence to make their getaway. Syaoran sighed in relief as the cruiser chose to follow the escapees instead of them.  
  
After the initial adrenaline rush, Syaoran noticed that the boy next to him broke down and started to sob. He tried to hide as much as possible, but Syaoran could still see the tear trails and hear small sniffles. If it had been a month ago, Syaoran would have scoffed at such a display, but now, he couldn't blame him.  
  
"I hope they don't do that often?" Syaoran said trying to make conversation. The boy in question nodded his head sadly. "Oh."  
  
"They always try to steal what little money I make tutoring other students in math and chemistry. When I refuse, they usually beat me up and take it anyway. I don't see why I bother..." Kaza whispered sadly. "Arigatou for saving me Li-kun. You didn't have to though. We've only met once and now they will be after you too."  
  
Syaoran felt anger grow inside of him. He knew exactly what it felt like to have society against himself. How anyone could treat someone else with so much cruelty he would never be able to comprehend. "Don't worry about it Kaza-kun. I would have helped you even if I never met you." Kaza looked at him surprised. "I guess that's just how I am. I've realized a lot in the past few weeks."  
  
"Yeah me too." Kaza agreed. "Although the majority of what I've learned is sickening."  
  
Syaoran nodded and understood perfectly. "Say, do you like chocolate?" he asked trying to change the subject. After receiving a nod, he smiled. "I know a place that serves the best chocolate cake imaginable and it isn't far from here. Want to go?"  
  
"Sure." Kaza replied. It wasn't as wholehearted as he had hoped, but Syaoran did notice a slight chance in demeanor. Nodding, he led them both the only place that he felt gave fair service regardless of physical appearance.  
  
******  
  
As the pair entered Hiiragizawa Cafe, the same receptionist as last time greeted him. By now, Syaoran had been to the café so many times, that she easily recognized who he was.  
  
"Same place and menu sir?" she asked politely.  
  
"Yes please. And could you have another menu for my friend here?"  
  
"Of course." She smiled and led them to their table. "Right this way."  
  
Kaza marveled at the architecture of the place while they walked. Syaoran saw this and grinned inwardly. He knew what he felt like the first time in this place. The receptionist left after they were both seated. Syaoran saw a familiar figure approach them and grinned.  
  
"Visiting again are we Syaoran?" Eriol joked before seating himself at their table. "Our chocolate is irresistible isn't it?"  
  
"Ha! You wish! Well maybe...but that isn't the reason I'm here today."  
  
"I see you brought a friend." Eriol said turning to Kaza. "I'm Eriol Hiiragizawa. Pleased to make your acquaintance."  
  
Kaza stared open mouthed at the young CEO, to Syaoran, then back to Eriol. "Uh...well...it's good to meet you?" He finished uncertainly. He was startled that Syaoran knew someone like Eriol who was almost a legend in Seijou. Not only was he a self made multimillionaire and CEO of a very prestigious restaurant chain, good looking according to the girls along with his English accent, he was dating Tomoyo Daidouji, the student body president, star soloist on the choir, and one of the most gorgeous girls in Tomoeda.  
  
"Don't look too surprised. Hiiragizawa here has his share of faults as well." Syaoran said laughing.  
  
"I do not! I'm perfect in every way!" Eriol mock glared at his friend before laughing along. Kaza continued to stare at the two friends in awe before opening up as well. Syaoran was having a great time making a new friend and telling jokes when his almost six sense for sensing magic alerted him. Instantly his smile disappeared and he felt a strange tingling sensation. However, unlike the cards, this felt different. Almost like...  
  
"Old magic!" Syaoran said grimly and Eriol understood immediately. Members of the clan were here. Kaza looked confused as Syaoran excused himself to go to the bathroom suddenly but at the look Eriol gave him, he dropped it.  
  
"Kaza-kun, I need you to stay here. Under no circumstances are you to move from this spot. Understand?"  
  
"O...ok." Kaza stammered at the seriousness of Eriol's expression. Eriol nodded and left in the general direction Syaoran went. As he approached the restroom area, he was met by Li Xiaolang, dressed in full battle gear. They exchanged grim looks and waited for the worst.  
  
"Do we assume the worst?" Eriol asked even though he knew the answer.  
  
Syaoran nodded grimly before replying. "Of course. It's no doubt an assassination attempt. I didn't know they would be so quick about it though." Turning towards Eriol, he added "And you know what they say about assuming. It makes an ass out of you and me."  
  
Eriol chuckled at Syaoran's lame attempt to find humor in the situation. His reply was cut off as an unearthly force suddenly blew the front doors apart. Waves of flame invaded the restaurant and burned everything in its path. Patrons screamed and ran from the inferno to where the fires had not reached, but several were caught before they could escape. Kaza watched in horror from the back of the restaurant unable to move.  
  
Six people dressed in black camouflage rushed inside partially hidden by the smoke and chaos. The first one gave orders and pointed directly towards Syaoran who had since drawn his sword.  
  
"Li Xiaolang! You are hearby sentenced to death for your betrayal of the Li clan. You have two options. You can either surrender and be mercifully executed with little or no pain. Or you can resist and die in agony. The choice is yours. What do you say?"  
  
For a few seconds, there was absolute silence as everyone waited for Syaoran's answer. The only sound that could be heard was the crackle of the flames and heavy breathing.  
  
It had taken Syaoran only moments to figure out what he was to do, but before he could give his answer, Eriol gave it for him.  
  
"Get the hell out of my restaurant!" He yelled and blasted the leader. The other five looked stunned as their leader went down and charged. The battle was on.  
  
**********  
  
A/N: Wow it's been so long since I've updated. I'm very sorry about the long delay. The next installment shouldn't take nearly as long. As you can see, Syaoran has a lot of self-searching to do before he gets anywhere close to breaking the curse. The next few chapters will be mostly battles so I hope I'm doing OK with them so far. Please review and tell me what you think. 


End file.
